User blog:TheScareCr0we/On Fears
The Fears. They are what this RP was created on. They are the key components in what makes RP Fear, RP Fear. But what are they? How are they different from your ordinary run-of-the-mill eldritch abominations? It's simple: Fears are metaphors personified. They are, as their name implies, human Fears given flesh and bone. Each one has it's own themes that go with it, and it's own way it does things. Which is why it's really sad to see them portrayed as being Great Old One substitutes half the time on this wiki. See, if your going to do a Fear related plot, you have to think of the themes that Fear deals with. For this example, I will use my plot on The Blank , which is technically a Fear, or will be by the end of the plot. The Blank represents the Fear of freedom, and what that entails. Taking inspiration from Anonymous, Fight Club, and 4chan's /b/ board, I wanted to take it to be the representation of what freedom and anonymity can foster, both good and bad. Without giving away too many spoilers for how the plot will develop, I'm just going to say that when people are freed from the restraints society places on them, anything can happen. It's the reason people always claim that Anarchy=chaos, because they Fear the potential that without strict enforcement of rules, people will devolve into senseless animals. Not only is The Blank based on society's Fears of freedom, but it's also based on individual Fears of being free. The Fear of being responsible for ones own actions, having to decide for one's self, and be self-sufficient. Being a member of The Blank means you are effectively on your own, as people don't have to help you do anything. Co-operation is encouraged, but not mandatory. There are rules in place, but they are not enforced by any central authority. There is potential for great goodness in this freedom, but there is an equal potential for great malevolence. In stark contrast, let us look at The Wooden girl. The Wooden girl is oppression and abuse incarnate. While the Blank is about breaking your chains and throwing caution to the wind, the wooden girl is about keeping you down, making you feel weak and powerless. She has actually been handled really well on this wiki, so I'll actually move on to another Fear. Something Photo has brought to my attention is EAT. EAT has not been handled well on this wiki. A guy named Jordan Dooling created this Fear, and gave it a lot of depth (water pun intended), but on RPFear, it's been reduced to ebing Coke2llu. EAT is the Fear of denationalization, and being consumed by, or "drowning" in one's obsessions. Basically, think about being depressed, to the point where you try to find escape by obsessing over something, to the point where you don't give a shit about anything else. This obsession of yours is the only thing that gives you any sort of joy, so you exclusiely focus on that thing. Now, take that, and exagerate it tenfold. That's EAT froma figurative standpoint. Now, Fears are dual-natured in the sense of what they represent, and what tey do. EAT represents what I just explained. What it does is try to study humans, by slowly replacing their water with it's INK, and makes them do things to see what would happen. EAT furthurs it's victim's obsessions to an extremely unhealthy level until it completely takes them over, and they become part of EAT's hivemind. *very bad transition* One more I'd like to bring up is The Smiling Man, or why he is no longer a Fear in this rebooted RP. Simply: I found I could do him more justice as a character, as opposed to a Fear. See, he represents the Fear of stalkers and strangers. Well, that's not very threatening when compared to the rest of the Fears. Like, he's just a slasher movie villain when he's a Fear. So, I took him and merged him with how JOKER used to be, namely in regards to his relationship with Alyce in the old universe, and made that into part of Judas Weiss. Judas is basically a social predator. He becomes intersted in a girl, and will stalk her and whatnot until he is satisfyed. It's hard to explain in words, but you can see it pay out with his actons. Take for example his talk with Arthur the Cable guy on the roof of The Den, and what he was saying about how Sephra was trying to hide from him. He see's Sephra as his toy, because she amuses him. He met her online, and tracked her to Damascus. Because he was obsessed. But unlike EAT's version of obsession, Judas/Smiley represents when someone is obsessed with you, in the worst way possible. I took the "stalker" aspect of smiley, and turned it into the "internet stalker/social predator" aspect of Judas. (Note: There's another Fear theme tied to Judas as well, but I'll get to that later after it's been revealed IG.) Anyways, my point of this is that FEARS ARE METAPHORS. It's what set's them apart from other horror monsters. They each represent soemthing, and that should be taken advantage of when you decide to use a Fear for a plot. It's why I keep saying to stop treating them like a race. This goes for seravnts too. Fears are drawn to people suffering from the fear that said Fear represents. Servants were victims at one point. Keep that in mind (I'll probably do another one of these on Fear servants specifically). As with my last editorial, this is merely a suggestion. I think it's an important one, but you know, as Aliester Crowley said "Do as thou wilt". Category:Blog posts